Song Inspired Drabbles
by emotionsovrflow
Summary: Callie/Arizona beginnings From a prompt: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when it starts, and stop it stops. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.


I kept the ones I liked, mucked the rest, then rearranged them into chronological order.

4. Heartless - Kanye West

Just like that, Erica Hahn was gone, out of Callie's life. No word, no warning, no nothing. She was just gone. And Callie was broken. Like the bones she puts back together on a regular basis. Broken. Shattered. Splintered. Sure, Callie had been running hot and cold on Erica since they started dating, and Erica had been running hot consistently, but Erica ran cold with everyone else. Consistently. And Callie had finally, terminally felt that cold front and that cold blood and that cold stare directed at her. The heartless heart surgeon had broken the one who puts the broken back together.

1. Who Knew - Pink

Addison. She had flown off to LA and left Callie in Seattle with the rain and this god damn hospital and it's horny staff. Sometimes she missed her terribly, those times when she needed a friend. A good friend that she hadn't ever seen naked. Not that she would mind seeing Addison naked, but it just wasn't like that between them. Addison came back every now and then for this reason or that, and they would talk about whatever was going on currently, but it wasn't the same. Somewhere along the line, Callie had lost her best friend, and she hadn't even realized it at the time.

9. Straight On - Heart

She played the scene from yesterday over and over in her mind. Arizona's awkward speech in the bathroom at Joe's. She smiled every time it popped into her brain. So now she was in limbo. In that area where she knows the ball is in her court, but what exactly is the next move and when exactly is the time to make it? Should she wait a week? Three days? Longer? She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up from the chart she had been writing on to see the woman she had been daydreaming about walk past. All at once she didn't care about time limits or balls being in courts. She was too old for this panicky dating shit. Looking back down to finish off the chart she had been working on, Callie decided she would ask Arizona on a date the first chance she got.

2. Smooth - Santana f. Rob Thomas

"So. Callie. Is that short for something?" Arizona asked, then continued sipping her drink through her tiny straw.

Callie looked down at Arizona's hands. Surgeons always had the best hands. "Yeah, actually, it's short for Calliope."

"Huh." Arizona chuckled lightly then shrugged her shoulders. "I thought maybe it was short for caliente." Callie felt a blush starting to creep up her face until even her ears seemed to be burning. Caliente indeed.

8. Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional

Hands down, this is the best date Callie can remember. There's no, "oh my god! I'm on a date with a girl. A GIRL!" She knows full well that Arizona is a woman, and she's thrilled to be on a date with her. High hopes. But not too high. She's not ready for hopes higher than she could stand to fall from. But right now, looking into soft, warm, blue eyes, Callie can't help but think that sometimes you just have to brace yourself. Maybe falling is exactly what she needs.

3. Run the Show - Kat DeLuna f. Shaka Dee

The bar was crowded and loud and thick with body heat. Callie was on the dance floor, moving to the music pumping through the atmosphere. She felt Arizona come closer behind her, breasts pressing into her back, hips pressing into her ass, swaying to the beat. She threw her arms in the air and twirled around, coming face to face with the blonde doctor. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the dancing or the heat or the unmistakable look on Arizona's face, but Callie knew that she needed to leave. Needed to get out of this place. She could feel the drums pulsing in her body. Very specific parts of her body. Leaning close to her date's ear, licking her lips, she said, "Come home with me. Now."

7. XO - Fall Out Boy

Lips crashing against each other. Backs crashing against walls and doors and comforters. Hands between legs. Pulling, surging, gasping. Love or sympathy. Never both. Passion and want. Preferably both. Need, sweat, fulfillment. Sleep. Sunlight. Definitely not sympathy.


End file.
